Idunna Cousland
"I will be my own f***** hero" - Idunna when made a mockery for not keeping the role assigned to a noble woman. Idunna Gwendolyn Cousland(neé Mac Curaidh, born 9:10 Dragon) is the current ruling Teyrna of Highever along with husband Teyrn Fergus Cousland of Highever. Background Hailing from the city of Starkhaven, she grew up as the only child. Her father served as the Captain of the Royal Guard and her mother was a distant cousin to the ruling family, Vael. Her father raised her as a son, teaching her the art of combat over interests perhaps more suited for a noble woman of the time. She joined the royal guard at age sixteen, serving under her father, and in time worked her way up to second- lieutenant. Her mother had by then passed away in a sudden illness shaking the family. She worked along her father until the assassination of the Vael family in 9:30 Dragon. Her father was gravely wounded during the battle and became dependent on using a wheelchair after losing the ability in both his legs. Idunna still blames herself for not being able to do more to save the royal family before they were forced to retreat to Ferelden along with other noble Starkhaven refugees. The Blight and a New Life Life in Ferelden were shown to be a bit of a challenge. For the first few months, due to the raging war against the darkspawn and uncertainty with news of the Teyrn family in Highever being overthrown, they stayed in an abandoned cottage in the hills above Redcliffe. Idunna found work as a city guard and was among many to keep the darkspawn away from the city borders, tending to her aging father on off duty hours. She briefly met with the Grey Warden when storming the castle of Redcliffe and freeing the Arl from his slumber along the castle from the clutches of a demon who had possessed the Arl's young son Connor, an up until now unknown mage due to the Arlessa's meddling. After the Blight, the family managed to buy themselves a home closer to the village and Idunna served loyally, helping to rebuild the guards, and keeping its inhabitants safe. Becoming Teyrna of Highever In 9:36 the new Teyrn of Highever held a banquet inviting heads of state and several members of various noble families and people of high titles. Idunna accompanied in the Arl and Arlessa's entourage. The teyrn's sister, the grey warden she'd met six years earlier, now Commander of the grey warden's and ruling Queen of Ferelden, had remembered her and introduced her to her brother. The attraction was instant and the two spent the rest of the evening in each others company, something that seemed to annoy some of the other guests at the party, who were forced to compete for the teyrn's attention. The next day he asked for her hand and the couple was married at Highever within the month and she was made Teyrna of Highever. Idunna's father was relocated and given a room in the Castle's lower bedrooms to be close to his daughter and new son-in-law. On behalf of Queen Adeline Theirin, Fergus had unofficially adopted an elven girl from the Denerim alienage after the Blight was over. She was the daughter of, Iona, ''the lady-in-waiting to lady Landra, both victims on the night of Howe's treachery along with Lady Landra's son Dairren. Though suprised of her husband keeping an elf as a ward, something next to unheard of in the noble circles of Thedas. Tevinter had elves but they where kept slaves with no rights of their own so this was something new all together. Idunna warmed up to the girl and at first gave her the official title of Lady- in- waiting allowing her to take the girl with her on official buisness without much fuss and questioning from other nobles. In the following years the family grew with the first child, a daughter who they named Rhiannon(born 9:37), born just under a year after their wedding. Close behind came two other daughters; Eleanor( after Fergus late mother, born 9:38), Lillian(born 9:40) and finally a son, Michael(9: 41), named after Idunna's father. Trivia * Her nightly ritual before falling asleep is a cup of hot chocolate and good reading material. Her favorites are the academic publications of Brother Genitivi and Hard in Hightown ''by Varric Tethras. * Due to her husbands paranoia after loosing his first wife he had made a golden girdle/breastplate which she wears over her gown almost every day. She is also always armed with her sword. Category:Biowaregirl9's Characters Category:Biowaregirl9 Category:Humans Category:Starkhaven Category:Females Category:Living individuals Category:Warriors Category:People from Starkhaven